Once Upon A Time - A Jibbs Drabble
by NinjaSnow
Summary: "Y'know, once upon a time I would've asked you to stay, and I wouldn't have taken no for an answer." (5x09 "Lost & Found") A 1999 pre-Europe Jibbs one-shot, where she asked him to stay and she wouldn't take no for an answer. *(Username change)


**_Author's Note_** ** _-_** **It's been CENTURIES since I've posted anything here, wow! Writer's block has been a butt to me for the past few years, but I really am trying to get ahold of my passion again.** **Unfortunately, I've been attempting to write a whole book instead of a little drabble, which is what I'm supposed to do - start off with a drabble, that is.** **Ugh, I told you writer's block has got a hold on me.**

 **With that being said, I've decided to go with a** **really, really long** **drabble. I picked the pairing Jibbs from** ** _NCIS_** **, because that's been my latest TV obsession (I may or may not have rewatched the entire series over the summer). For my fellow Oncers out there who (finally!) got an email alert saying I published a new story that's not OUAT, fret not; once this writer's block is over, I'll continue my Snowing fanfic "Back Home." But, for now, here's a little attempt at my first NCIS fanfic :)**

 **P.S. I am beyond confused about Jibbs' history and the timeline around 1999. I heard somewhere that they got together before Europe, but other sources tell me that they didn't meet until Europe, which completely stumps the point of this plot (plus, we've seen evidence that Jenny has been in Gibbs' basement before she came back to NCIS on the show). So, on that note, whether it's actually true or not, Jibbs in this one-shot got together shortly before Europe. :)** **Also, in this fanfic, Jenny takes the Metrobus to work every day. Don't ask why. It just fits. #plotholes**

 **Enjoy!**

" _Y'know_ , _once upon a time I would've asked you to stay, and I wouldn't have taken no for an answer."_

 _ **Washington, D.C., 1999**_

After a long day at the office, Leroy Jethro Gibbs and Jenny Shepard were finally ready to get home. It's only been a month or two since she was assigned to him as a Probie, and since then, things have been hectic around the NCIS building with new and old cases popping up here and there. And, of course, him and Jenny getting ready for their mission to Europe - that, he can hardly wait for.

He had found a certain liking to this new redheaded, flirtatious woman. When she first started, he couldn't figure out if it was the redhead part of her or the fierceness in her that stood out to him the most, but whatever it was, Gibbs was excited to get to know her more. As weeks passed, he did get to know her more; and more, and more. Over time, afternoons turned into lunch dates and evenings turned into nice dinner dates with the woman he grew interested in. The feeling was mutual too, as it wasn't just Gibbs who initiated these get-togethers. Soon, their time spent together grew and grew, as their dates lasted longer and their glances grew to be lingering glances.

One Tuesday evening, after an evening out at a fancy restaurant, Gibbs pulled up in front of Jenny's home to drop her off, and that's when she made the move. Slowly, hesitantly, she leaned across the center console of the car and softly kissed him on the lips. After a moment, they broke apart for air. Gibbs then grabbed her head and kissed her again, harder this time. Mouths opened and tongues clashed, even though they knew he couldn't stay that night because the next day would be another busy day for them. So, reluctantly, Gibbs pulled away, looking into Jenny's eyes. Those eyes were twinkling back at him as she looked up at him with a slight smirk. Gibbs noticed this.

"What's with the smirk?" He asked, staring into her eyes. They were gorgeous. _She_ was gorgeous.

Jenny shrugged, tilting her head. "You're an interesting man, Jethro."

Adjusting slightly to loosen up the atmosphere, he chuckled. "Yeah? How so?"

She smiled and shook her head, saying nothing more on the subject. She didn't know how to explain herself. There was something so... fascinating about him that she just couldn't put her finger on. Gibbs watched as she looked down at her hands in her lap, still wearing the ghost of a smile on her lips. Then she unbuckled her seatbelt and opened the car door, grabbing her purse.

"Goodnight, Jethro," she said as she stepped out of the car.

"Night, Jen," he reluctantly replied as she closed the car door. He watched as she made her way up the steps to the front door. Like the gentleman he is, he waited until she disappeared into her house. Before she closed the door, however, she turned around and smiled at Gibbs. Then she shut the door.

This would happen usually once every two weeks, since they agreed with going out on some sort of dinner date on that schedule. They didn't want to get sick of each other before they had to spend a few months in Europe together for the mission, anyway. She would always leave him with a kiss - sometimes lingering, sometimes short and simple. Occasionally, Gibbs would walk her up to the front door, wishing her a proper goodnight. But that's as far as he'd get, since it was wise not to start anything _that_ physical until Europe, or maybe even after.

Well, that idea flew out the window not long after that.

After a long day at the office, Gibbs and Jenny were finally ready to get home. They had planned on going out this evening, since it was a Friday night, but the case had gained an interesting lead that led them to doing more research into the victim's past, this time tying the victim's girlfriend into the case. They eventually caught the guy late into the night - who turned out to be the victim's old high school buddy - and with it being so late, everybody wanted to go home.

About to head out, Gibbs noticed that Jenny was still sitting at her desk doing paperwork. They were the only ones left in the building.

"Hey," he said softly, getting her attention. She looked up at him curiously. "Do you need a ride?"

She looked down at her paperwork, deciding whether or not to finish it now or wait until the next week. Then she looked up. "Yeah, I guess I could get a ride from you, stranger," she kidded, smiling at him. He flashed one of those half-smiles, glancing down and then back up at her. She turned back to her paperwork, still smiling. "Just let me pack up my things."

The car ride there was quiet. It had also gotten to be faster than the first time he'd given her a ride home, since he'd grown used to the route to her house. Before they knew it, he had pulled up to in front of her house.

Silently stepping out of the car, Gibbs went over to the other side of the car and opened Jenny's door. She smirked at him. "Why, aren't you a real Prince Charming," she commented. Gibbs smirked. He never thought he'd ever be compared to a fairytale character. He held out his hand, helping her out of the car. "My Queen."

She flashed him a smile as she allowed him to help her out, even though she didn't need the help. He closed the car door after her. They both made their way up to her front door reluctantly, as they knew nothing was spoken between them in the car. When they reached the front door, Jenny stood in front of him and reached for his hands, putting them in hers before looking up at him. He watched her silently.

"Stay the night?" She asked him suddenly. He raised his eyebrows at the unexpected question. Well, he would be lying if he'd said he wasn't expecting this anytime soon, considering that the front door was as far as they've gotten. He studied her for a moment. She seemed confident in her question.

"Jen-"

"Please?" She continued, stepping even closer to him. They were less than a foot apart now.

"Jen, I don't want to rush things," he continued, trying his best to ignore her pleas. He wanted to - oh, how he wanted to so bad - but if they started getting _that_ serious only weeks away from their mission to Europe, who knows what might happen then. Would they even be able to control themselves?

The redhead shifted her weight, stepping even closer to him as she put her hand on his chest, resting right underneath his shirt collar. "Who says we're rushing things," she whispered. _She has a point_ , Gibbs realized.

"I won't take no for an answer, Jethro," the fiery redhead whispered as she leaned in close to him, her lips centimeters away from his lips. Her actions stole his breath away. They stared at each others' lips for several moments, until one of them (neither one of them knows who) made the move to close the gap between them. Then all of a sudden, Jenny found herself backed up against her front door as Gibbs' lips were fervently dancing against hers. Hands tried to grasp anything they could reach - hair, necks, shoulders, hands - until Jenny finally managed to pull away as they both gasped for breath. They stared at each other, both messy-haired and clothes wrinkled, but not having a care in the world. All they could see was each other.

Before he knew it, he noticed Jenny was fishing for her house key out of her purse and putting it into the lock, unlocking it. She pushed the door open as they both entered. This was the first time Gibbs had been in her house. _A house fit for a queen,_ he jokingly thought as he looked around the room.

Behind him, he could hear the click of a lock. Then he felt small hands on his shoulders from behind. He let Jenny slowly turn him around to face her, as she met him with one of her brilliant smiles. There were no words spoken. Just passion, and the sense of wanting to explore. She led him to her room before they joined lips again, slower this time. They took their time with each other, exploring each other as they removed each other's clothes. They didn't rush. There was no need to rush.

Gibbs learned all of Jenny's strengths and weaknesses, as did Jenny with Gibbs. As they made love that night, they realized that they fit perfectly against each other. And as they were both at the height of their climax, together, they knew they were exactly where they were supposed to be.

Gibbs realized that night that he also very much enjoys watching Jenny Shepard fall asleep in his arms. In two weeks, he's going to be in another land with her, fighting in unfamiliar territory with her, together. Spending time in a romantic city with her wrapped in his arms. And he can't wait.

 **Thanks for reading! I gladly accept any reviews! :)**


End file.
